Dragonoid Colossus
|first = The Element (Japanese version) The Sacred Orb (English dub) |voiced by = Jurota Kosugi (Japanese) William Colgate (English)}} '''Dragonoid Colossus '(Japanese version ) is a Colossus Bakugan, who is similar to Dharak Colossus. Information Dragonoid Colossus in an Ultimate Bakugan Formation. Description Dragonoid Colossus opens up as one after putting together all Battle Gear on the Transformation Hub and they have to remain closed until you drop a closed Core Bakugan, into the center of the hub. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders His first appearance was of a stone statue in the front of the Sacred Orb's room in a flashback, where Neo Ziperator and Linus remembering their first encounter (only shown in the Japanese version).The Element (Episode) It was seen again as a statue (first time in the English dub), where Dan and others visit the Sacred Orb.The Sacred Orb From The Secret Switch and onwards, he is mentioned by Dan in the intro (only in the English dub).The Secret Switch Its Transformation Hub appeared because Queen Serena summoned it. It drove away all the Gundalians and also stopped Linehalt's forbidden power from destroying Neathia. Also, it disappeared from Dan's BakuMeter.''Dragonoid Colossus'' The Hub faced off against Dan and Drago to prove Dan's worthiness as a partner. He won the first round very easily, but lost in the second round, and made Drago evolve into Blitz Dragonoid. In that same episode, Dragonoid Colossus was revealed to be a fully sentient being like Drago.Genesis The Hub was able to deploy the rest of Dragonoid Colossus's Battle Gear. He was also able to take down Gundalian Bakugan, helping Dan, Shun and Marucho in the process.Infiltrated The Hub gave advice from Dan's BakuMeter. Also, it gave Dan a new Ability Card for Drago.True Evolution He makes a brief appearance between episodes.Dream Escape He assisted Drago as he, along with Akwimos, Coredem, Hawktor, Linehalt, and Aranaut battle against Lumagrowl, Krakix, Lythirus, and Strikeflier. He later goes back to Neathia.Gundalian Showdown He was blinded by Lythirus and Stoica and then all three were destroyed by Phantom Dharak.''Code Eve'' ; Ability Cards * Meta Dragonia: Physical Game Dragonoid Colossus was released in October 2010. It is a combination of four Battle Gear and a Bakugan, like the Maxus Bakugan from the New Vestroia series. The pieces included are: *Battalix Dragonoid - 770 Gs/Blitz Dragonoid (does not come in the pack) *Blasteroid - 50 Gs *Nukix Gear - 100 Gs *Beamblitzer - 120 Gs *Axator Gear - 80 Gs *Dragonoid Colossus (Transformation Hub) Total G Power: 1120 Gs Trivia *He is sometimes called Colossus Dragonoid or Colossus Dragon. *The prototype for Dragonoid Colossus had many green parts, while the final version only has green eyes. **The prototype was also predominantly metallic and translucent. The final product had the standard Season 3 color scheme for Pyrus. *On Bakugan Dimensions, Dragonoid Colossus' Battle Gear are Silver Attributed. *He revealed that he met the Six Ancient Warriors. *It is possible that Dragonoid Colossus could have had the Ultimate Warrior Gene because Dan called him "the most powerful Bakugan." He also knew about the original Dragonoid and Dharaknoid, which could also mean that he was around during that time of when the ultimate warrior existed, but this has not been proven. *The way the transformation hub works is similar to the way Bakugan Mobile Assault works. References de:Colossus Dragonoid es:Colossus Dragonoid pl:Dragonoid Colossus Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Ultimate Weapons Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Mechanical Bakugan